I'm Yours
by Ouma
Summary: "I belong only to my master, he is allow to hurt me and love me. It doesn't matter how many people might try to break up us apart since I will by his side until the end of my life." -Ciel "I love Ciel, my loyal servant. He is now my property I won't let a
1. Chapter 1

_London bridge is broken down, _

_Broken down,_

_Broken down,_

_London bridge is broken down,_

_My fair lady._

Everyday inside this room I will always be alone in the dark and only few amount of light from the moon and the sun is allow entering from the small window high above. This is my fate as a servant for my master; I overcome this loneliness inside this room by remembering the reason I'm in here in the first place is only for him. I will throw away everything if I have too including my pride. People will say I'm crazy for doing this ridiculous thing but I don't mind at all.

Everything I have belonged to my master because I have a forbidden feeling that a servant shouldn't have and this feeling is call love. He is truly amazing person, handsome, beautiful and dangerous as well. My job is by being by his side until the death god has decided to take away his life, he is a demon and I'm a human different from him. He can eat my soul anytime if his interest in me disappears but I don't care about it either. Since once he eat my soul I will become one with my master.

_Built it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay,_

_Built it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair lady._

It was then I look at the time it's already morning so that means once again I fail to fall asleep at night. I keep having nightmares but that isn't a good excuse because my master already order me to have some sleep but I can't. Having bad dreams of people dying in front of me being killed in a huge fire, that nightmare is my past. When my parents got kill, all those people who are close to me especially my dear cousin that always smile even during her death, Elizabeth.

Forcing herself to say to me that I should run but I didn't want to leave her alone. Wanting to stay by her side till the end because she is like a sibling to me so I don't want t be separate from her. It was then when I almost fainted because the smoke is getting larger that it should, Tanaka my earlier butler push me out from the second floor. His last words are that I must live.

Watching all of them get burn by fire is so scary, sad, painful and make me lost my reason to live. Staying near the mansion that I use to live in waiting for one of them to call my name and say they are alright, few days has pass and it still haven't happen like I want it too. It took time before realize that I'm alone nobody is there for me anymore. How can I get through this world without them? When finally my body couldn't balance itself anymore I collapse since I haven't eaten or drink anything for these past few days.

Its okay since I want to die but Tanaka word keeps wringing inside me. Those words that tell me to keep living in this world, it was then when I thought I was going to die, he appear before me. That person that now is call my master.

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_Wash away,_

_Wash away,_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_My fair lady._

Putting on my eye patch covering my right eyes, ever since I came to work here there one thing that I have to do to show my royalty to my savior. So I decide to offer him my right eyes as an offer and gladly he accept it putting his fingers inside ignoring my scream and pain I feel. He is such a sadist. Once he pull out his hand I can still see with my right eye which is weird after what he have done to me but then when he says he already put a mark on it quickly I look into the mirror.

Seeing a purple mark was place on it, my master explains that is the sign of my royalty to him. With that mark everyone will know that I work for him and no one else. He then give me an eye patch as a give for my first day of job he make me dress up and make take the sword with the same mark on the sword saying I will need it from now on. At first I don't understand what he means by that.

It doesn't take me like a month or so to find out. Just like the other servants we have to end those pests life that dare to enter his mansion, those pests are call assassin. From my experience I do my first killing job rather well seeing dead body doesn't make me shiver or scare like normal person will do since I do it just great. Letting Mey-Rin shoot them first if they were bulletproof clothes is my job to give final blow. We work well together, since Mey-Rin is also a servant she has the mark on her right shoulder.

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_

_Bricks and mortar,_

_Bricks and mortar,_

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_

_My fair lady._

The second servant I met is Finnian, a cheerful guy and extremely strong. I can guess he's a lot stronger when he is serious since when we first met he hugs me because I'm so cute and I can't breathe at all. Thank god Bladroy save me before I was about to squeeze to death. Finnnian helps a lot in things such as carry heavy stuff that Baldroy order for cooking. His personality is the opposite of Mey-Rin since Mey-Rin didn't smile a lot and she is always serious in everything she does. It's not like I'm going to complain about it anyway, they both are quite nice to me.

Just with his bare hand he can crush the pest head. Smiling like he's enjoying the blood flowing out like a waterfall from the body, I look carefully at his face. He turns into a different person when he kills them. When he realize I was looking his expression change back to the guy I know before, people at this mansion is extremely weird but interesting.

The third person at the mansion is Baldroy, a nice and smelly old man. I wonder why Sebastian hire him as a chef but when I learn that Baldroy has a high knowledge on weapon it was quite amazing to see him with Mey-Rin sometime talk about the latest weapon but Finnian told me he have different interest than them. Baldroy save me lots of time from Finnian hugging which I'm getting use too, they all have become my new family and somehow I can overcome my parents' death. Now they are here by my side and I'm truly glad about that.

_Brick and mortar will not stay,_

_Will not stay,_

_Will not stay,_

_Brick and mortar will not stay,_

_My fair lady._

When I was learning more about them I found out their true identity.

They are the same as me, a former noble. When their family die in an accident too they lost their title because they throw it away and work under my master, they're the same away as me since I threw away my title as an Earl. My master laughs when I tell him this and even ask why he takes us as his servant.

"I was interest in fallen noble such as you and three of them."

It was then I realize that he has his own reason why he takes us; I also have my reason being by his since I need a reason. I need a reason to live. Even if my body cover with blood, if my hand is filthy or how many sins I will commit I will do it as long my master command me. To live a life where I don't know what to do is troublesome so it's better to take order than that isn't it. So please order me of how long you want master.

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel,_

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_My fair lady._

When I think back I think the new title I gain it's not so bad. The Fallen Noble. I like it, it suits us rather well isn't it Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy. We serve our master and never ever disobey him, give him our soul willingly when the time comes for us be eaten by him.

"What are you singing Ciel?" My master asks as he sees my leaning against the wall and sings the song that my aunt teaches me a long time ago.

"Its call London Bridge is Falling Down."

"You seem to like that song very much to sing that every day." My master pats my head, showing his smile once more. Blushing since I never thought that he will even notice me singing it. It's kind of habit of mine when I'm alone I will sing that song. Blame my aunt Madam Red for making me remember all the lyrics.

"It's nice to see you this early master, is there anything I can help you with?" I ask thinking why he's here. There's something he want me to do or there's something else.

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow, _

_Bend and bow,_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_My fair lady._

"There's a pest inside this mansion. I think it's about time to end her." He says as he walk pass me. Immediately I walk away from that place to carry out my duty is this is what my master want I will do it willingly. He saves my life so this is at least that I can do.

Mey-Rin has been my sister, a family to me but I have to carry out my master order but can I really do this. Can I kill someone who treat me so much like a real sibling like nobody else have?

_Built it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold,_

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady._

She points the gun at my face.

"He's a demon Ciel, I must kill him no matter what." She shouts at me hoping that I will feel the same way. No wonder my master ask me to kill her, she is no longer on our side anymore. Her royalty to my master has disappeared and so she doesn't deserve that mark anymore and it's our job to kill her. Finnian appears behind me wrapping his arms around my neck but not as tight as usual looking sadly at Mey-Rin.

Baldroy appear carrying heavy gun on his shoulder pointing it at her, closing my eyes and take a deep breath before the next thing happen. Finnian let go of me when I open my eyes and take off my eye patch. Taking out the sword that my master give me and ran toward her, she shoot at me but Finnian catch the bullet with his hand and Baldroy shoot her with his weapon making loud sound and make the ground shaky.

She jumps trying to avoid the attack, seeing her crying as I swing my sword.

"Goodbye Ciel."

She says as she let go of the weapon and let me stab directly at her heart. No tears came out from my eyes since I have cry enough during the death of my parents. From that day on I can't cry anymore.

"Goodbye to you too." I says as I close her eyes, her body is so cold.

_Silver and Gold will be stolen away,_

_Stolen away,_

_Stolen away,_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_My fair lady._

"As always you three have done a great job." My master compliment, we both bow down and walk away. "Ciel I need to talk to you."

I watch as both of them walk out and now I'm alone with my master in his room. It's quite scary being alone with him sometime, maybe this feeling has something to do with my master mood. He stop walking as he inches away from me, tracing his finger from my fore head to my chin lifting it so our eyes will meet.

It was then when I was looking at his eyes I realize something, his eyes is no longer the same color. It's red, redder than blood or fire. It's the eyes of a demon. Shouldn't I be scared now thinking he will take form as a demon but I'm not? Right now just looking at him prepare of what my master will do to me.

"You are extremely loyal to me aren't you Ciel. You have worked for me for two years and never once I see in your eyes that you are scared of me."

"Do you want me being scare of you, master?"

_Set a man to watch all night,_

_Watch all night,_

_Watch all night,_

_Set a man to watch all night,_

_My fair lady._

"You have such a beautiful face and body Ciel. You look so delicious that I feel like eating you're now, making you wear chains so you can't run away from me and be mine forever. Do anything in my power so your royalty to me will never change." He says as his finger touches my lips.

I blush as he did that, his eyes is so tempting.

"I will do anything for you master."

Looking back at his eyes is getting redder than the one I first seen. Embracing me with his hands, make my heart skip a beat as he did that. Is he feeling my heart beating faster than it should, this is bad. If he realizes my real feelings toward him will he kill me?

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_Fall asleep,_

_Fall asleep,_

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_My fair lady._

His lips touches mine, his hands is at my waist pulling me closer to him and unconsciously my arms are around him too letting him getting closer to mine, slightly open my mouth letting him entering it, feeling his tongue playing with mine. My body becomes warm and then without knowing it he pushes me on the bed.

"Tell me your real feeling Ciel."

"Huh?"

He takes off my pants, I'm now half-naked as he place his hand between my leg after taking off his glove. Knowing what he will do next I stop him by gripping my hand on his shoulder shook my head couple of times showing that I don't want to do it.

"I'm filthy." I say as I remember how many people I have kill, I don't want someone as my master to touch someone like me but he chuckle after I say that. Taking my hand and give it a kiss.

"I'm filthy than you; it was I who should say the word and not you. I have live for thousands of years and can you imagine how many people I have kill just to eat their soul. So don't think like that anymore Ciel."

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_

_Smoke all night,_

_Smoke all night,_

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_

_My fair lady._

"Let me tell you a secret Ciel." My master says as lean down to whisper into my ears. "My real name is Sebastian Michaels."

"Sebastian….." I say and smile for the first time of my life after my parents' death. It has been a long time since I smile, now I'm so happy because he shares this with me. Even the other three doesn't know his real name after working so long with him. He trusts me.

Slowly taking off my clothes gently, I let him as he did it and blush as his press his body against mine. This will be a first time for me and it will be a lie if I say I'm not afraid of this.

"Everything will be alright."

Even though my master says this is still scary, this is my first time and I'm just a twelve-year-old kid and he has lots of experience in this since he is thousand years old, different from me. Nobody call him an old grandpa is because he's a demon that doesn't grow old just like a human be.

"Please do it gently." I cry as I feel something entering my butt.

He smirks and I know very well he doesn't plan on doing it gently at all, damn it. Why the hell I fell in love with a sadist. Never mind that how can I get out of this situation.

"I love you."

That is totally unexpected of him. He just says the word to me and I didn't slap him. I slap Finnian lots of times when he says that to me.

"Master…."

He places his finger on my lips.

"When we're alone call me by my name."

Slowly I nod obey of what he says, he truly an amazing person, dangerous too. Never will I betray him like Mey-Rin has done. I love him but I will never confess my feelings to him because I'm just a servant that's unqualified to love someone as great as Sebastian Michaels. No one can compare to him.

So hold me closer master, I want to feel you tonight. This is my first time with you so I want to remember it well before you lost interest in me and throw me out. I will be your toy if I need to until the end of my life, chain me so I can't run away from my fate. Lock me in the darkest tower so forever so I will never love someone else except for you.

"I truly love you." My master kisses me again passionately.

I really feel telling him he's a good kisser, making me falling in love with him even more. The way he touch my body is so good, I will never forget this moment when you become one with me.

_(*^*)_

Opening my eyes slowly, the first thing I do like every morning is looking at the time and get to work. That is my routine everyday but my clock isn't there like it usually was place and I feel something heavy at my hand and it's quite tight. I don't remember wearing something this heavy. Slowly I get up and look around to know where I actually am.

This is my master bedroom what am I doing here?Fully clothes, wearing tight pants and goth lotic clothes which show my shoulder and my legs. My eye patch is gone and this is my first wearing a ribbon around my neck. I use to wear simpler clothes when I become the servant for my master and why is my hand being chain?

Then I remember about last night, about having sex with my master. I must have been to tired to move so I can guess that I have fallen asleep without realizing it.

Slowly getting up from this soft bed and start to walk toward the door finding that it is lock, it's quite troublesome to open the locked door especially when I'm being chain so I decide to just wait until someone enter this room and let me out. Sitting on the chair feeling make me very lazy today and I have to get back to work soon or my master will be angry.

I don't think having sex last night will make a good excuse to skip work and why did he chain me. It was then I look into the mirror in front of me I was shock to see my eyes red, both of them.

This is the same color as my master eyes, what has he done to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Looking inside the mirror closely just to make that it is not an imagination or an illusion. But no matter how I look at it my eyes is truly bloody red. This is ridiculous, how do I get something this amazing without realizing it. Where's the mark that my master has put on my right eyes, it's gone does that mean that my master doesn't need me anymore or there's another reason for this. Only demon has this kind of eyes doesn't it? Why is my hand being chain? Do I do something wrong that my master want to punish me for.

I'm scare. I'm afraid of what about to happen next. So I start to walk back and forth in the room thinking what should I do now, there's a reason that master is doing this to me, there's a reason isn't it. Maybe he just wants me to suffer for a while or it's time to for him to eat my soul. If he wants to it my soul he will have already eaten it already.

"Why is my master doing this to me?" I ask myself.

It really feel so troublesome not to know the reason, locking me up in his room. The chain is so heavy, I can't move a lot. The curtain is close and it's so dark bringing me bad memories. Where is my master?

"Sebastian Michaelis."

His full name sounds so familiar somehow, I heard it from somewhere before but where. The name sounds so familiar.

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_Broken down,_

_Broken down,_

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_My fair lady._

I am beginning to sing.

(*_*')

"Master, it seems that Ciel has suddenly disappeared." Finnian says as his master walk pass him, Sebastian just smile.

"There's nothing to worry about, he is under my care from now on. He is no longer my servant anymore."

Finnian was confuse and bit scare if Ciel will end up being kill just like the late servant, he has soft spot for a kid. If he has to kill Ciel it will quite sad for him and he might end up giving up becoming Sebastian servant for the rest of his life. Since that boy look so innocent and he was sure there's no way Ciel will betray their master.

"What do you mean by that master?" Finnian asks.

Sebastian smirk and the dark aura surrounding him rises making Finnian shiver. He walk away letting is servant fell on the round feeling terrified of his master sudden aura. Only a demon can make the dark aura that even a human be terrified of it, the aura of a demon. Baldroy quickly ran toward Finnian helping that boy to stand up, finding him shaking on the ground.

"Do….do you know where Ciel is?" Finnian voice was shaky, he asks Badroy wonder if the man know where Ciel is. Baldroy shook his head not knowing the answer at all.

"I wonder what actually happen to Ciel?"

They both stare at the direction where Sebastion walk off too, feeling smething bad is going to happen. Something that is going to happen to their friend which they can't do anything about it. With worry feelings they both go back to work doesn't want to think anything else about it. Ever since they become servant, many unexpected things happen in this house.

For example, knowing their master is actually a demon.

(O_o)

"So you're saying this is the place where Ciel Phantomhive is staying now?" Alois asks as he looks at the mansion. (Well just for when if you readers don't know him please watch Kuroshitsuji 2 anime at any available website) Alois is a boy, blond hair, beautiful face and more importantly he is an Earl. Taking over the Trancy household after his father death he is now become a young rich boy.

Alois Trancy is his full name and beside him a white hair man with a handsome face, much taller and older than the boy. (I think) He always wears white vest and pants to match his face and hair. Also known as Trancy loyal bodyguard. His name is Ash.

"That's correct, I heard that after his parents death that take place years ago he has decided to throw away his title to become a servant for the duke none other than Sebastian Michaelis. Only people who are related to the queen know his real name and Mr. Michaelis is known as the person that is not so loyal to the queen orders and always disobey them, even though he has rude personalities his title has not been taken away because of his ability as a demon."

Alois frown; he can't believe such a guy can get away just like that. That is completely not fair since he always get scold by the queen when he did wrong.

"I wonder if a fallen angel can disobey her order too."

Ash glare at Alois but say nothing, "Too bad human are very powerless against angel and demon."

They both glare at each other.

"Shut up. Right now by the queen order you to become my servant. You're going to help me and make Ciel mine and once and for all."

"What are you planning to do with him?" Ash asks.

Alois place his finger on his lips and wink at the fallen angel, he want to keep it as a secret. He intends to hide it until the right time to show what he is actually planning, the time when he has Ciel for himself. "I can't wait to see him again; it's been such a long time since I first met him."

Alois point at the mansion.

"After I have Ciel, you can do whatever you want with those people in the mansion."

Ash gives an evil smile happy of what he just heard. This will be a good one.

(: O')

"Master?" I say as he walks into this room smiling at me widely. There's something different about my master today, I feel like I'm trap inside darkness somehow as I look into his red eyes. Felling like all over my body can't escape his glance, why am I feeling like this. Without his asking I walk toward him, getting near with the slow steps I took. So scare being near him but I want to.

When I am getting near to him he pulls me toward himself, making me blush as his place his hand on my ass. What a pervert he is. Even though he's my master doesn't mean he can place his hand on that kind of place, even if we have sex last night. I can't accept something like this but I want him to touch me more. I feel like I am under a spell to fall in love with someone who I can't love. This is so terrifying.

Kissing me again and again, making my heart skip so fast that I lost count. The way he look at me with that demon eyes, smiling when I made the sound of pleasure, pushing me against the wall so I can't run away from him. It hurts since the chain isn't helping me at all.

"Ma…..master." I spoke. "Can you please take off this thing?" I ask.

At least I say please, it's more polite that way isn't it. He didn't seems to hear me and I can feel my clothes is getting loose as he try to take it off as he keep making contact with me and kiss me. Well I can't complain about this since he's very good at it but….

"MASTER!" I shout. "We need to talk."

"Why should we talk?" He licks my neck, making me shiver. No longer I have the energy to stand up anymore, my leg is giving up on me can't bear the weight of my body anymore. Gripping his shirt and now my body is against him so I can support myself. "What's wrong my love?" He asks.

Why is he calling me his love? "Master…"

"I told you last night that you must call me by my name when we're alone."

I hesitate for a while but then he seems like he want me to call by his name that badly and so I did to please my master. "Sebastian….." He seems very happy when I call his name so he let go me and watch as I fell to the ground, griping his sleeve so that when I fell it won't hurt so much. Feeling his finger brushing through my hair it feels so good.

"How are you Ciel?" He asks as he carries me in his arms give a gentle kiss on my eye lids.

"Feeling hurt, this chain is quite tight." I raise my hand to show the silver chain that is around my hand. It's quite heavy and nothing I did can break this thing.

Sebastian chuckle as I show my puppy dog eyes, begging him to take it off but he didn't. I beg him more by embracing him tightly using my most sympathy face, in order for him to take it off. This chain seems to get heavier than the time I woke up from my sleep and I can imagine it will get heavier than an elephant soon. If this his idea to make a joke of me well it's not funny at al since I'm throwing away my pride just to make him laugh.

"You look so cute when you are hurt Ciel, I feel like eating you now."

Is he going to eat my soul now?

"You can eat my soul anytime Sebastian." I say as I close my eyes getting ready of what happen next but as I feel his touching my eye lids with his finger whispering to me to look at him so as I open it again to see him so close to me.

"I can never eat your soul, even for eternity."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He let me see myself once again in the mirror, seeing my reflection. My eyes color which is all that is different from me than I was before. What does my master mean when he says he can't eat my soul?

"You are now a demon just like me Ciel, by just marking your whole body and then give you my blood I can turn you into a demon like me. It will take time for you to turn into a complete demon and there's pain in the process but as long you turn to a demon like me there's nothing else I will ask for."

I can't believe my master just say, why the hell he is turning me into a demon?

"What is the meaning of this Master Sebastian? Why are you turning me into a demon?" I shout feeling more afraid than before.

Slowly placing me on the bed, letting me sit on comfortable place but my hand won't let go of his hand and I'm still waiting for an answer from him.

"Do you really want to know Ciel."

Quickly I nodded.

"Because I love you so much Ciel, so I have to turn you into one of us if I want to keep you. If I don't then one day you will leave me all by myself in this world, human and demon can't fall in love because of this. When your body and soul has completely become a demon then there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"That still doesn't explain why you have to chain me Master Sebastian."

He sighs. "It will very grateful if you stop calling me with master also the reason I have to chain you in order for you not to leave this room."

"Why's that?"

"Because people are curious in what you will made if you became a demon." He says as he pinch my cheek, his strength is quite strong leaving read marks at my face. What does he mean that I will produce, what am I producing anyway? So many question in my mind but will my master will answer everyone one of them to me.

Sitting beside me ad then lay down with his head on my lap, closing his eyes. My master still look handsome even in his sleep.

"Can you sing me a song?" He asks.

"Of course." I say as I stroke my master smooth hair with my finger smoothly.

(Sweet song: Cecile Corbel)

_By the hills and land,_

_Where my heart has gently grown,_

_And where the trees are in bloom forever,_

_I could spent my whole life with you,_

_Under a shady grove,_

_Just waiting for the stars._

From my memories, my mother will always sing this to me when I was quite young while my father will play the piano. Her voice is so soft and gentle while my father has a great skill in playing the piano which is quite impressive for my age. Sitting beside the big window watching the moon and the flowers from below as my mother sing the song. Elizabeth will tag along. It was great moments when they're all are together but now they're no longer here with him.

_We would have a shelter at the top of the highest tree,_

_We would look at the sky before we sleep,_

_Promise me…._

_We will live underneath the stars,_

_The nightingale will sing "la la la la la",_

_It's a sweet song._

Now all I have now as my family is my master and Finnian, Baldroy. They are now having become a part of me and I'm glad they did. I don't want my master to get hurt if anyone betray him, never once he show his emotion as much as real human but that doesn't mean he feel anything.

"Your voice is so sweet and lovely." My master say as his eyes is still close.

_Underneath the stars,_

_We would be lovers from the hill,_

_By the hazy mountain my love's,_

_Sweetly grown,_

_And where the secrets are kept forever,_

Always praising me of every work I done right and if I make a mistake he will correct me, he always treat me nicely and I know the other servant must realize this too. Finnian says that the master is kind to everyone but the way he treat me seem different from others. Why does he love a human, my master says that love between us is forbidden so that the reason he's turning me into a demon but there's something not right. He's not telling me the full story.

There's something he is hiding from me but not telling me about it.

"What's wrong? Your face is getting pale." Sebastian got up and place both of his hand at my shoulder, my heart is beating hard and my face get redder as his fore head touches mine. His temperature is quite normal for a demon, I thought they will be warm like a zombie when I first know he is a demon but surely he's not.

_I could spent a lifetime with you,_

_Under a white maple tree staring at the skies,_

_We would have a shelter,_

_At the top of the highest tree,_

_We would look at the sky before we sleep,_

"Why is it that you love me?" I ask.

Trying to think of an answer my master stay silent for a while, placing his head on my chest chuckle as he can feel mine is getting faster. "Up to this point, when I first saw you I suddenly love you. Before I know it I don't want anyone else to touch you except for me."

"You can't keep me here forever."

He shook his head and gives me another kiss. "It's true that I can't keep you here forever but what I know is that I won't let anyone else have you except for me so that's why once you have turn fully into a demon I want you to become mine forever by making an oath with you."

_Promise me…._

_We will live underneath the stars,_

_The nightingale will sing "la la la la la",_

_It's a sweet song,_

_Underneath the stars,_

_We would be lovers from the hill,_

"Sebastian….are you saying….."

"That's right; I want to marry you Ciel."

This is so weird there's more and more surprise anytime, now he want to marry me. What the hell is going on, has he forgotten that I'm his servant or whatsoever.

"We can't! I'm just a servant; I'm not suited for someone as great as you." Trying to object this merry thing, I remind him of our place that is very different from each other. Never once in history I heard about a servant marry its own master.

"Have you forgotten that you're an Earl?" Trying to force me accepts but… "Don't you love me too Ciel. I always see you glancing at me ever since you came into this mansion. Why do you try so hard to deny your feeling so much?"

When he says that I realize, why is it I try to deny my feeling in the first place?

_Promise me…._

_We will live underneath the stars,_

_The nightingale will sing "la la la la la",_

"I don't know…." I say as I cover my face with my hand crying. "I really don't know. It all happens to sudden and I don't know what I am doing anymore."

"Does this have something to with your late fiancé?"

How did he know about Elizabeth? Did he do research on me without me knowing it?

_It's a sweet song,_

_Underneath the stars,_

_We would be lovers from the hill._

"How did you know about her?"

Sebastian red eyes disappear, reaching out his hand to me. "Come here." So I took his hand letting me came to him and he embrace me. "What should I do to make you love me?"

"Even I don't know how to answer that."

(*o*)

Alois sit down on the carriage, licking his dry lips. It been two hours and they are going back to his house. Now he already know where Ciel is there's no reason to stay there any longer, Ash still want to know what Alois is actually planning to.

"What are you planning Alois?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier? It's a secret." Alois smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

I can see in his eyes, those beautiful red eyes that I love the most wanting to devour my body. Why do I feel like there's chain all around my body but there's none, is it because I want being tie with my master so much that I become so obsess with him. That is the only thing I can think off since now I want to feel more of his body touches mine.

"You are truly a magnificent person that I ever met in my life."

My master words seem very attractive as if he's taking me into his dark world, does this feeling I have is the result of becoming a demon.

"Master…." Feeling his lips brush upon mine, I want more of it. I'm becoming greedy for all of a sudden wanting more from him; it feels so sweet and delicious. "More…." I beg.

"Call my name."

"Sebastian…."

"Now that's a good boy."

Seeing him show his evil smile make me shiver in fear and excitement of what he about to do to me next. Why the hell he being so good in making me feels this way before? My eyes can't take off from his, is he pulling me toward him without even me realizing it well I can't push myself away from you. This entire time you have plan everything from the start, what a sneaky master you are or should I say Sebastian.

Once I have done it with you there's no stopping this isn't it, every night there the same thing again and again feeling you inside me. Never once you go gentle with me but I don't care. Hurt me more with those hands of yours.

"I love you." He says.

Even if he says that I feel like we're so far away, it seems that I feel myself not worthy to become yours.

"Still confuse?" He asks and kisses my soft lips.

"I can't think of anything when I'm with you so make me forget the accident that occurs two years ago. Please…"

Looking at me sadly as if he understands what I meant b that accident, the accident that takes away everything I love and care about. My father, my mother and my dear cousin, all of them are gone now so I'm alone in this world.

"You have me."

The way he spoke is like he is reading my mind or my expression is too obvious, smiling at him and let my fingers through my master black hair, it feel so nice being with him. Feeling more comfortable than ever and the way he smirk is so hot and cool. My master is a demon that I fall in love with.

"You're belong to me don't you Ciel?"

"Yes…..I belong only to you."

.

()

"I'm bored!" Alois shouts and throw away all the paper work around, Ash glare at him. This unclean person doesn't deserve to become his master at all but he can't complain since the queen force him to accept this job in the first place. Even though she look sweet and kind from the outside actually she is a devil in the inside, no wonder the late king is always scare of her.

"Just finish those work like a good boy is that too much too asks."

Alois glare at the fallen angel and yawn, feeling so bored to even shout at him. This past few days there's only paper work he has to do and Ash is not letting him run away from this.

This is a hell for him, seeing all these paperwork. Looking at the corner of the table there's a frame which contain a photo inside, he smile as he take it. There's a picture of his beloved person that he loves so much.

"Ciel….." He says and smiles.

Ash seems surprise to see Alois smile like that and more importantly he just heard the name that the boy ask him to investigate quickly he take a look at the photo to see the picture of Ciel in younger version with a girl with blond hair and in the middle is Alois and all three of them are smiling widely. What is the meaning of this?

Does this mean that Alois have now Ciel ever since he was a child?

"Don't you have anything else to do? Get out from here seeing your face make me feel sick." Alois glare at the angel and Ash just smile as he walks away from the boy.

"It seems that you have lots of secret other than your real identity." Ash says as he was about to walk out from the office.

"I will never let you find out about it Ash since…." Alois place his finger on his lips. "I'm very secretive."

"Hm…." Ash walks out and closes the door behind him.

There's lot of things he fell suspicious about especially the boy who the queen ask to watch, there's something about him he can't put his mind on especially his true identity. Also he knows the boy was one of the unclean but there also something pure in him. There are only three children that he feels very mystery about. First is Alois Trancy, he has an angel by his side. Second is Ciel Phantomhive since he has someone powerful on his side too, Sebastian Michaels as his master. The third child is John Magica, he has a Lucifer on his side. (Half demon and angel)

"This is very interesting." Ash smirks.

.

.

"I wonder what happen to him." Finnian asks.

Bladroy just sigh and take out his cigarette no matter how much he want to answer that question he can't because he also doesn't know what happen to that little kid.

"I'm sure he's fine, even master didn't ask about him."

Finnian got quiet for a while.

"Do you think that the master kill him?"

After hearing that he knock Finnian head with the pan, feeling very annoy and angry too since he really can't stand the death of any of his friends any longer now he has loss two. If another one being taken away he feels lonelier than ever.

"I will ask the master about Ciel so stop worrying and get back to work."

Finnian bow down and ran off to continue the work that is still half done, even though Finnian is not very good at gardening but he is very hardworking than anyone else ever been before.

Baldroy look up at the master study room and he notices the curtain move, someone is watching them just now.

"Even though I'm the longest person who work here I don't have a clue what that person is thinking about at all. I guess that what a demon is capable of."

He then pulls his sleeve up show the mark, the mark that proves he is the servant for Sebastian Michaels. (If you guys wondering Finnian and Mey-Rin mark is well, Finnian mark is t the back of his neck while for Mey-Rin is at her fore head)

.

.

"Sebastian….." I call his name pulling his hand as he got up from the bed, turn around and then he look at me waiting for what I about to say. "How long do I have to stay here?"

He pinches my cheek and then gives me a kiss. "It's just a little longer."

"Why it is the transformation is taking so long?"

"There's a last ritual need to done and before that please wait a little while longer."

"What is the last ritual?"

He pat my head and just smile. "It's nothing for you to be concern of."

Seeing him leaving me alone in here is quite sad but he got the job to do, I wish the time go fast so we will be together in this room again.

"I'm lonely…." I say as the door is close and lock from the outside. Why it is my master locks me inside? What actually happen if I take a step outside from here?

.

.

_5 years ago._

_There are three kids playing in the Phantomhive garden. There's streams, mana made river nearby, different types of flowers surrounding them and most of all it is feel with their laughter._

"_CIEL!" Alois and Elizabeth scream the boy name._

"_What is it this time?" Ciel sigh to see the two blond running toward him like that and each take one of his hands each and begin to pull him._

"_He's mine!" Elizabeth shouts at Alois._

"_You guys are not even marrying yet so I still get my chance so back off you girly girl." Alois tease her wanting the girl to cry but she look stronger than she look. Pulling Ciel toward him is so hard, how is going to defeat the girl who is the daughter of the famous two knight, well…..not a surprise._

"_Give him to me I can take care of him better."_

"_You're not a girl."_

"_Well I look better in a dress then you!"_

_Ciel has no choice but to break them off before his hand is the one that get to pull off. Why can't they just relax and wait until they are at the age to get marry also why is Alois want Ciel? Aren't they the same gender?_

"_Just….please stop fighting can't you both at least does that? I'm quit dizzy seeing you both keep fighting over me and Alois please don't put on a dress again since the last time you put it on Elizabeth will be very angry and cause chaos at the party again."_

_Alois and Elizebeth just smile._

"_I will make you mine no matter what I have to wear so you will like me."_

"_I will make myself cuter than you so Ciel will love me even more."_

_Three of them give a good laugh. Even though they fought a lot it still doesn't change the fact they are best friend. Another year pass and then…_

"_Goodbye." Alois says and Eliabeth start to cry to see her friend is going to leave soon._

"_Pro…promise us so three of us will get together again." She wipes her tears._

"_Of course, we're best friend until the end of the world."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do I have to dress up fancy all the time?" I ask as I have put on the clothes that Sebastian has given me.

"You don't like it?" He asks looking worry.

"I do like it." I say politely. "Is just that I'm not going anywhere and it cost a lot isn't it since this accessories must have cost a lot of money."

"You don't have to worry, i have a lot of money and nothing to worry about for eternity. Money problem is the last thing to worry about."

He pats my head and it truly feels nice, he simply smiles and strokes my hair gently. Put on the necklace for me, the necklace has black pearl with ruby around me. When did he buy all this stuff anyway? Every day he helps me to put on the clothes he given, every day I wait see him off and wait for him to come back. He gives me stuff doll and few board games so I won't feel bored.

Playing alone is lonely but at least Sebastian let me wear chains that are longer than before so I can freely around the room.

_A little bird has lost its wing,_

_Can't no longer fly freely again,_

_That little bird sacrifice its wing,_

_So that little bird can stay on the ground forever._

Ciel begin to sing.

_That little bird yearn for love,_

_Yearn for love from its master,_

_But can he see the sacrifice . . . that the little bird has done for him._

_That little bird yearn for love,_

_Sing every night until dawn,_

_So the master nightmare won't appear,_

_The master can finally sleep in peace._

Ciel look out at the locked windows to see the birds outside flying freely from the sky, it looks fun but he can't fly like them. He is a human after all, well not a human anymore since he is turning into a demon just like his master. What is the last ritual anyway? It doesn't involve anything such as drinking blood, seeing the sight of blood is disgusting.

"How should I continue the song?" Ciel asks his self.

"What about a happy ending?"

" . . . Who are you?" Ciel asks as he turns around to see a white hair dude and has crystal eyes. He seems to be few years older, there's a birth mark with the shape of the crescent moon at his cheek and is smiling sweetly which somehow looks creepy.

.

(- _ -')

"Kill her!' The villagers scream.

The Japanese woman with black hair and eyes cry as she is being tie to the tree, they throw rocks at her and the soldier splash oil at her. They laugh as she see her in weak state, others keep throwing the rock at her.

"DIE WITCH!" The villagers shout.

She was accusing as a witch by one of the villagers and since she is an outsider to the place nobody believe her. They torture her in front of her children and even mark her with knife so she will feel even more pain. Why do these people have to be so cruel? Don't the have any sympathy? Where's the justice of this world when she desperately need it? Why the god isn't helping her?

Her children cry as they see their mother state.

"Mommy!" They cry.

A tall guy with big muscle and his face being cover with a mask. He walks toward the woman carrying a big axe, the villagers shout louder than before.

"You must watch this." The leader says toward the children of the woman. "Watch as your mother being purify."

"No!" The girl shouts and her brother held her close don't want to see what will happen next. "Mommy, get away from there!"

The woman just smile as she see her children still alive, thank god they aren't hurt. She truly want to run away from there but she can't since they broke her leg already so all she can do is wait for her death to come. Her son just watch, she know he is trying not to cry and act strong.

"Protect your sister." She says.

The boy quickly nods and a single tear came out from his eye and slowly he smile as he remembers his promise to his mother before the execution.

**Flashback**

"_I wish to see my children smile before I go."_

"_Mom, is there anything I can do to help?" The boy asks as he lean closer, he successfully sneak inside the prison cell since his body is slim and easy to enter small place._

"_I'm sorry." She says. "Be strong."_

"_Yes mother." The boy swears by the name of his late father._

**End flashback**

"Kill her!" The leader shouts.

The man swing his axe and cut the woman head from the body, the boy cry loudly for the first time and his sister close her eyes tightly not wanting to open it ever again as she get a glimpse of the blood splatter all around.

The villagers then throw fire since in their belief that the witch can't be reborn if they burn the witch body but the children know that their mother isn't a witch. Who dare to start this in the first place?

"I swear to avenge your death mother." He says as the fire completely burns his mother body. It is such a terrified sight.

.

Alois finally give up, he can't continue doing this anymore. Since Ash is not around he decides it is time to take a break and get out from this place.

"It's time to run away from here!" He says happily.

What he meant by runaway is that he is going to the town and dress up like normal people and have some fun around in the street with the other kids and if he get in trouble Ash will save him and the bonus part is that Ash will be responsible for any damage he done.

Being in that town feel more comfortable than this lonely mansion, even though his mansion is big it only has five servants including Ash. They all are busy and it's boring that they all don't seem to be bother when he disturbs them.

"Let's go." He says to the spider. "It's been a long time since we play together."

The spider which is beside him suddenly disappear but Alois know where it goes since he can see as the string that the spider made is going all the way to the town. So he hope out from the window and land safely on the ground, he is already use of jumping from the second floor.

Following where the string goes and run as fast as he can, it feel nice and free as he feel the air go against him.

"This is life isn't it Ciel, Elizabeth?"

.

Ciel wait for an answer and so the guy speaks.

"I'm Noah Einzbern, nice to meet you." He introduces himself.

Ciel heard the name before, the family that is powerful at the north part of London and known as the queen right hand man and mostly involve in war, the most terrifying and dangerous family which nobody want to make an enemy with but Ciel just smirk since he is no longer the 'Queen Dog' so he doesn't have to be afraid.

"I'm Ciel." He didn't tell his family name at all for him the Phantomhive has extinct and disappear from the world. "How did you get in here, this is the master chamber."

"I know!" Noah says. "I came here right away after hearing a beautiful song and it came from you isn't it?"

He ran toward Ciel with open arms to give a big hug before he got there he stop after seeing the chains, his eye wide open surprise but Ciel stay calm. It will be troublesome if this kid decide to tell his family about this. Sebastian will be in a big trouble and who teach the son of Einzbern to behave like this. He didn't even knock before coming in.

"Your eyes."

"Yeah?"

"They're the same as . . ."

He pauses not wanting to continue, they both stare at each other until they both heard the other servants is calling Noah name.

"See you again!" Noah says and run out.

"EH?" Ciel blink and wonder. "What is he trying to say just now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Ever since he met Noah, he can't take off his mind about that boy. There's something strange about him and he still want to know the unfinished word that the boy is about to say. Is he about to say his master name or someone else? If it's someone else, is there anymore demon other than his master?

It worry him a lot and he want to call the other two for help but his master didn't say anything that he can call the outsiders.

"What should I do?"

He look at the chains which is the only thing that keeping him from getting out from that room, if he break it off than he will be able to speak to Noah once more.

"I need something hard don't I?"

In that room only fill with accessories and furniture which is pretty much very useless so all he can think of is doing it by his self, maybe his power has been increase even a little.

"Please let this work."

He tighten his fist and punch the chain.

* * *

Trancy follow the spider as he enter the woods, he didn't mind of remembering the path since the spider always help him go the way in and out. Every time Ashes leave him alone in his office, he will sneak out to play with his friend secretly.

He has promise not to tell anyone about the spider and he kept that promise since after he left Ciel and Elizabeth, it's very lonely so by having a friend helps him to cover up his loneliness.

The spider finally stops and spread its web, Alois watch as the spider make another web very fast.

"Nice!" He compliments.

"It's an honor to hear your compliment master Alois."

The spider jump down and transform into a human, a man in his early twenties wearing glasses, black suit and pants and knelt in front of Alois.

"Claude!" Alois embrace the man.

"Young master, you should learn more manner."

"I don't care when I'm alone with you."

Claude smile and embrace the boy back, it's been such a long time since they have been together again and sure enough Alois miss him very much.

"That fallen angel keep giving me more work."

"But you don't hate him don't you, remember when he save you when you fell down form the roof."

"Yeah . . ." Alois answer weakly. "But I still don't like that paperwork, I want to have fun all day long and forget about jobs and everything."

Claude stroke his master hair and hear more of his master complaints as he did that, it such a nice whether to be with his master today. He yearn for his master intention and in return he will be the one to hear and protect his master problem the entire time. This is the least he can do.

Alois look at Claude calm face it make him feel peaceful and very . . . . sleepy?

"Young master, go and rest now."

"Why am I so sleepy suddenly?"

"Go and sleep."

"Claude, what's going on." Alois yawn and slowly he closes his eyes.

Claude feel that his master look so adorable when he sleep, very beautiful and the most precious to him, he lean forward to give a kiss but stop as white feathers fall down around him.

* * *

He held his sister hands as he watch the village being burnt down, all those people who kill his mother is dying and slowly his lip curve up as he watch the scenery.

"Young master."

"What is it?"

"It's time to go."

"Where?" The boy eyes turn red while his sister hide behind him scare of the woman in front of her.

"To England, there's two other noble same as you that you should meet."

* * *

Ciel walk around the mansion first time after being lock up inside his master room.

"Where is he?"


End file.
